Trevor Dean
Trevor Dean was a binman who lodged with Janice Battersby at 14a Victoria Street from February to October 2010. He dated Carla Connor, who gave him a managerial job at her lingerie factory Underworld but he quit and left the area when the arrangement didn't work out. However he returned to the area a few months later, and began working as a binman again. But when he got fed up with the job, he decided to travel the world, and asked Janice to come with him. She accepted and they left Weatherfield together. Biography Trevor had recently split up with his girlfriend Michaela when on 28th January 2010, while doing his rounds in Weatherfield, he refused to empty Janice Battersby's wheelie bin as the lid wasn't down. Janice was annoyed but became smitten with Trevor when he responded to her advertisement for a lodger at her flat in Victoria Street. Trevor enjoyed living with Janice but didn't realise that she was attracted to him. When he took in two stray cats, Janice put up with them despite being allergic, so as not have to have to tell Trevor to get rid of them. On 22nd February, Trevor mistook Janice's boss Carla Connor as factory Underworld's cleaner and later invited her out for a drink. The misunderstanding was cleared up prior to the date and Trevor thought Carla would be above dating a binman but to his surprise she kept the date and they began a relationship. In May, Trevor secured a load of World Cup tickets for himself and some friends but was left in a crisis when his friends all backed out of the deal. To get his money back, he sold the tickets to Ashley Peacock, Peter Barlow, Steve McDonald and Tyrone Dobbs, who planned to go to South Africa together and not tell their wives right away so they wouldn't get a hard time in the weeks before the competition. Some weeks later, in light of Carla's husband Tony Gordon's siege of the factory and Carla being held at gunpoint, Trevor decided to cancel the trip but when the other men all opted out, Trevor turned it into a holiday for himself and Carla. In July, Carla recruited Trevor as trainee manager at Underworld. Trevor resigned from his job on the bins to take the job but quickly realised he had made a mistake as factory co-shareholder Nick Tilsley constantly chided him on his lack of computer skills and he was embarrassed when Carla had to work overtime to complete his work. Trevor and Nick's differences came to a head in a row which ended with Trevor punching Nick when Nick called Trevor thick. Carla prevented Nick from sacking Trevor but Trevor had lost his enthusiasm for the job and quit. Having come to realise that Carla still wasn't over her ex-love Liam Connor, Trevor decided that he couldn't live in the shadow of a dead man and told Carla he was calling a day on their relationship. After some soul searching with Lloyd Mullaney at the Rovers, Trevor decided to leave Weatherfield and go to Swansea to get in touch with Michaela. But when things didn't work out, he returned to the area again a few months later and got a job again as a binman. He crossed paths with Janice in the cafe and they caught up with the goings on and he was shocked when he found out she had been robbed previously. He later packed in his job when he got fed up with working as a binman, and decided to travel the world. He asked Janice to come along, and she accepted. They packed up the car, and Janice asked him to give her friends something to remember them by, and he sped through a puddle splashing them, and they later drove off together and left Coronation Street. Other information *In June 2011 it was mentioned by Leanne that Trevor and Janice were in France and working as dishwashers in a restaurant. Three years later in June 2014, Janice was back in the UK and had slipped and broken her ankle whilst looking after her daughter Toyah's flat in Liverpool. However it was unclear whether her and Trevor were still together by this point, as Leanne went to attend to Janice and there was no mention of Trevor at all; meaning it is likely they have split up. Background information *Trevor was axed in May 2010 when new producer Phil Collinson decided not to renew actor Steve Jackson's contract. However, the character was brought back for a week's stint in March 2011 to coincide with the departure of Janice Battersby (Vicky Entwistle). First and last lines "Keep it shut! It's council policy... if you don't shut yer bins they don't get emptied. You were sent a leaflet about it." (First line, to Janice Battersby) --- "Always do" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances External links *Trevor Dean at ITV Coronation Street Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Binmen Category:2010 debuts Category:Residents of 14a Victoria Street Category:2011 departures Category:Underworld managers